In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common. The boreholes are used for exploration or extraction of natural resources such as hydrocarbons, oil, gas, water, and alternatively for CO2 sequestration. A tubular inserted within the borehole is used for allowing the natural resources to flow within the tubular to a surface or other location, or alternatively to inject fluids from the surface to the borehole. Opening perforations through the wall of the tubular to allow fluid flow there through after deployment of the tubular within the borehole is not uncommon. One method of opening such perforations is through ignition of ballistic devices, referred to as perforation guns. Due to the explosive nature of the guns, the art would be receptive to alternate methods of opening perforations in tubulars that do not require guns.